Waroeng Sekolah
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: GULP. Reita menelan ludahnya. Wajah lelaki yang di depannya itu benar - benar manis. Pipi chubby-nya, mata indahnya... Reita Birthday Fanfic. the GazettE. ReitaRuki. RnR?


**Waroeng Sekolah  
><strong>

**=XxX=**

Title : Waroeng Sekolah

Author : Akiyama Kaira

Fandom : the GazettE, Versailles

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Semua pemain yang ada di sini bukanlah milik saya, saya bukan mereka dan mereka bukan siapa - siapa saya. Just for fun, nggausah dianggep serius, OK? ^-^

Chara : Reita, Ruki, Kai (the GazettE)

Note : Reita Birthday-fanfic. XDXDXD

**=XxX=**

Reita mendenguskan nafasnya dengan kasar di siang siang bolong gini. Entah udah berapa lama dia nunggu jemputan kakaknya, Kai. Tadi pagi Kai janji mau jemput Reita mulai hari ini. Pamer mobil baru, maksudnya. *dijitak Kai*

Dan di sinilah Reita. Berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon mangga depan sekolah yang menurutnya cukup untuk mengurangi hawa panas di sekitarnya. Merasa haus, Reita celingukan nyari om - om penjual minuman. Namun yang ada di sekitar sekolah itu cuma murid - murid yang numpang nongkrong. Ada yang pacaran, ngerjain PR, bikin contekan... Namun yang paling banyak ialah melakukan pekerjaan yang saat ini ditekuni Reita : tunggu jemputan.

Reita berjalan ke arah sebuah warung yang ia yakini menjual minuman pelepas dahaga. Seorang ibu - ibu gemuk memakai daster menyambut bocah ber-noseband itu.

"Siang, dek. Mau beli apa?"

"Minum." Jawab Reita tanpa aba - aba. "Es teh."

"Ooh, tunggu sebentar, yah. Duduk aja dulu, dek."

Reita duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan itu. Matanya jelalatan mengawasi lalu lalang sepeda motor. Sampai tiba - tiba bola matanya tertuju pada seorang murid se-angkatannya yang mungil serta imut. Ia masuk ke dalam warung lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo berseru, "Es teh, bu!"

Reita tahu kalau anak yang sekarang duduk di depannya itu adalah Matsumoto Takanori, murid kelas A yang katanya pinter itu. Ngga level sama Reita yang notabene murid kelas D.

"Ini, dek es tehnya. Lagi nunggu jemputan, yah?" Tanya ibu - ibu warung itu sambil memberikan es teh pesanan Reita. "Kalo iya, nunggu di sini juga nggapapa, kok"

"Iya. Numpang, yah bu.." Kata Reita lalu memberikan uang kepada ibu - ibu tersebut. Ia meneguk es teh melalui sedotan sambil memperhatikan jalanan. Walaupun sesekali ia melirik ke arah Takanori di depannya.

"Reita?"

"Eeh?" Reita menoleh ke arah Takanori yang barusan memanggilnya. "Aku?"

"Iya, nama panggilanmu Reita, kan? Kau sudah ulangan IPS, belum?" Tanya Takanori.

"Ee-Sudah. Memang kenapa, Takanori-kun?"

"Panggil saja aku Ruki. Eeh, itu.. Aku... Boleh minta soal - soal yang keluar, ngga?" Tanya Ruki ragu - ragu.

GULP. Reita menelan ludahnya. Wajah lelaki yang di depannya itu benar - benar manis. Pipi chubby-nya, mata indahnya...

"I-iya. S-sebentar, kuingat - ingat dulu." Reita menerawang mengingat - ingat soal - soal ulangan IPS yang diberikan oleh Kamijou-sensei kemarin. "Ooh, kalau tidak salah ada tiga soal menghitung pajak, lalu yang dua sisanya teori tentang pajak. Begitu." (ini mah ulangannya Author minggu lalu =_=)

"Begitu? Jadi cuma lima soal? Ah, baguslah. Eh, eh, tapi teori-nya tentang apa saja?"

"Beberapa pasal dan beberapa pengertian pajak. Yah, seperti itulah. Kurasa kau lebih pintar dariku.. Ruki-san." Urai Reita.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan '_-san_'! Kudengar nilai IPSmu selalu lebih tinggi dari kelas lain, jadi kurasa kau lebih pintar dariku!"

"Hmm.. Oke oke," Jawab Reita singkat. Ia tidak terlalu suka berdebat. Memperpanjang masalah saja...

TIIN TIIN..

Suara mobil mengagetkan Reita. Saat ia menooleh keluar, ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam dengan pengemudinya yang cengengesan. *digetok palu*

"Aah, aku pulang dulu ya, Ruki! Jaa ne!"

**=XxX=**

Hari berikutnya, Reita bener - bener nggabisa konsen ke pelajaran yang diberikan oleh sensei - sensei di kelas. Pikirannya melalang buana(?) ke seorang lelaki. Matsumoto Takanori. Atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Ruki. Terkadang tiap ada yang lewat kelasnya dia selalu ngelongok, berharap dia adalah Ruki.

Tapi dia cepet nyadar juga. Ruki kan anak baik(?). Jarang keluar kelas gitu. Pas istirahat pun dia sering ngeliat Ruki di kelasnya diem di depan buku. Bukan tipe Reita, sih memang. Tapi diam - diam Reita mulai tertarik pada Ruki. Bagai layang - layang yang ditarik pemiliknya dengan kawat baja(?).

Dua minggu setelah kejadian pertama kali bercakap - cakap dengan Ruki di warung sekolah, Reita kembali ke sini lagi. Di warung sekolah ini. Dia jadi kebiasaan nunggu jemputan di warung ini. Bersama Ruki, hohoho~

Hari itu, Reita memutuskan untuk 'menembak' Ruki. Walaupun timbul percekcokan di dalam hatinya, tetapi ia benar - benar mantap. Pokoknya harus 'nembak' Ruki!

Tapi hari itu, Ruki tidak terlihat muncul di warung itu. Hingga Reita pulang pun, ia tidak melihat Ruki dengan pipi chubby-nya. Ada apa gerangan?

Reita benar - benar gelisah di dalam mobil Kai. Sejak pagi tadi dia memang belum sempat menjenguk bahkan melewati kelas Ruki. Apa Ruki sakit? Sakit apa? Parahkah? Lelaki ber-noseband itu meraih ponselnya. Ingin menghubungi Ruki, lelaki yang digandrunginya sekarang. Tapi apa perlu? Toh cuma sehari mereka tidak bertemu. Ada apa ini?

Esoknya, Reita buru - buru memasuki sekolah dan berlari ke kelas Ruki. Lagi - lagi ia tidak melihat lelaki yang dicarinya itu. Kemana gerangan ia? Apa ia pindah sekolah? Tapi kenapa di saat begini? Di saat ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya?

"Huff..." Reita duduk pasrah di bangku panjang di depan kelas Ruki. Ia putus asa, huhuhu~. Apa Tuhan memang tidak mengijinkan dia dan Ruki hidup bersama?

Ia melamun ke arah taman sekolah di depannya. Membayangkan seorang Ruki yang datang padanya dengan pipi chubby-nya yang menggemaskan itu, lalu mencubitnya...

Dan itu benar - benar terjadi. "Aww!" Teriak Reita saat sebelah tangan Ruki mencubit pipi Reita. "R-Rukiii? 0.0"

"Pagi, noseband. ^-^" Sapa Ruki lembut setelah melepaskan cubitannya.

"Pa-Pagi..." Jawab Reita. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas sejenak.

"Noseband, ada yang mau kubicarakan." Ujar Ruki kalem lalu duduk di sebelah Reita.

"Eeh, a-aku juga ada- yang mau kubicarakan, Ru.."

"Eeh? Aku dulu! Aku dulu yang bicara!" Sergah Ruki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mau tidak mau, Reita pun mengiyakan permintaan Ruki. Jantung Reita sekarang berdegup kencang. Apa yang akan Ruki bicarakan?

"Noseband, aku..." Ruki menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. "A-aku-a-aishiteru.." Ujar Ruki pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eeh? 0.0" Jantung Reita hampir copot ketika Ruki mengatakan hal barusan. Ia baru saja akan menjawabnya ketika Ruki berlari ke dalam kelas tanpa permisi. "Ru-Ruki..?"

**=XxX=**

Lagi, hari ini Reita bener - bener ngga konsen sama pelajaran yang diberikan sensei. Kata - kata Ruki tadi pagi benar - benar mengocok isi perutnya, mengobrak - abrik otaknya dan meremas - remas ototnya. Apa Ruki serius, yah tadi?

Reita mengeluarkan ponselnya diam - diam.

**"Apa yang tadi pagi serius? ^-^"**

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirim Reita pada Ruki. Sepuluh menit kemudian Ruki menjawab kegelisahannya.

**"Iya. Gomen..."**

Tersungging senyum di bibir Reita. Ia mengetikkan beberapa huruf dengan jari - jarinya yang sedikit bergetar.

**"Iie, daijoubu. Aishiteru mo, Rucchan~ o(^-^..) Kita pacaran, ya? Hehehe~"**

Jantung Reita berdegup kencang setelah menekan tombol 'Send' pada ponselnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akankah Ruki mau menjadi kekasihnya? Bisa saja ia mencintai Reita, tetapi tidak mau berpacaran, kan?

Semenit, lima menit, sepuluh menit... Tidak ada jawaban dari Ruki. Reita menggenggam erat pensilnya.

"Suzuki Akira!" Reita hampir terlonjak saat Aoi-sensei, guru bahasa Inggrisnya memanggilnya. "Please read the narrative text on page 146! LOUDLY!"

"Ba-baik, sensei..."

.

.

Reita bernafas lega setelah selesai menunaikan perintah Aoi-sensei. Saat gurunya itu menulis di papan tulis, Reita meraih ponselnya lagi. Sebuah balasan dari Ruki membuat hatinya bagai ditaburi bunga sakura musim semi~XD.

**"Oke. BTW, Uruha-sensei sedang di kelasku. Sudah dulu, ya. Aishiteru, Rei-kun~"**

**=XxX=**

Dan hari itu juga, Ruki dan Reita datang ke warung itu. Saling ngobrol. Entah ngomongin ulangan - ulangan, bikin contekan dan sejenisnya.

"Rucchan, kemarin kau tidak berangkat sekolah, ya?" Tanya Reita.

"Berangkat, kok. Tetapi paginya aku ikut lomba sains di SMA Vivid (ini nama sekolah kok aneh bener, yak)" Jawab Ruki santai.

"Ooh..."

"He? Kenapa memang? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya Rei-kun? 0.0" Tanya Ruki sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Wajah Reita memanas pertanda semburat pink muncul di pipinya. "Eh? Apa? Ti-Tidak, kok. Aku cuma-"

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Kau khawatir, kan? ^-^" Goda Ruki lagi.

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Usotsuki~"

Saat sebuah mobil datang, Reita bersyukur Kai tiba tepat di saat Reita membutuhkan tempat untuk 'melarikan diri'.

"Gomen, yah telat lagi~" Ujar Kai saat mobil mereka mulai berjalan. "Kelupaan, hehehe~"

"Nggapapa. ^-^"

"Eeh?"

"Telatnya lama juga nggapapa, kok." Kata Reita kalem. Di pelupuk matanya jelas tergambar wajah Ruki. _'Aishiteru, Rucchan'_

**=OWARI=**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REITAAAA! *peyuk Reita***

**Moga - moga makin cakep, sehat selalu, makin keren, **dan mengayomi istrinya dengan baik (gw .red) *dikeroyok massa*.

Oiya, ngemeng - ngemeng, tadi pas pelajaran TIK saia sempet kirim fanmail ke Reita. Kyaaa~ *lebay*

Isinya rahasia, dum =3= Nyeh, saia ngga terlalu berharap kalau dia ngebales. NGGA AKAN! Iya, kan? =_= Ngapain dia ngebales fanmail yang bejibun itu? Mau gila, kale

Oke, sekian curcol saia. XDXD

Review? Curcol? Unek - unek?

Klik link di bawah ini. Dijamin gratis, kok~ suwer dah~

No flame, please~

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


End file.
